life after you
by Azula RK
Summary: Anna es la vocalista del grupo de rock del momento, y su vida a simple vista puede ser perfecta, pero, con el regreso de los hermanos Asakura, comprende que había estado viviendo en un triste espejismo, que tarde o temprano se iba a acabar. Los recuerdos del pasado la atormentan y la amenazan con regresar... Re-Edición del fic Get Away. Hao/Anna/Yoh y leve Jeanne/Ren
1. Chapter 1 Introduccion

Anna caminaba entre la cocina y el comedor, llevando enormes cantidades de comida. No sabia exactamente que estaba pasando. Al parecer Jeanne había invitado a alguien, pero, no sabia exactamente quien era, y eso le molestaba el doble.

No era Ren, de eso estaba completamente segura, pues Ren tenia una importante reunión en Beijing; tampoco era Jun, pues Jun seguía en su luna de miel con Lee Bruce Long. Entonces, ¡¿Quién?!

Entró en la pequeña cocinita, solo para coger la ensaladera. A la chica le molestaba lo minuciosa que Jeanne podía ser a veces. El tener todo perfectamente en orden, que la bendita ensaladera combinara con el bowl del puré, o que las cortinas combinaran con el precioso mantel que Marco les había regalado cuando ambas regresaron a vivir a Tokio. La perfección demasiado, exacta, de Jeanne la ponía nerviosa.

Su amiga salió de su habitación, perfectamente arreglada: un hermoso vestido strapless holgado, pero con un hermoso cinturón plateado que acentuaba sus curvas. Obvio, un diseño suyo. Maquillaje leve, el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y una bella gargantilla de diamantes que hacia juego con el hermoso anillo de compromiso que la platinada mostraba orgullosa en su anular izquierdo.

-**Lindo vestido, ¿de que colección es?**

-**Otoño-Invierno, de hace un año, fue uno de los que Ryu no me dejo meter, ¿tu crees que es lindo?**

-**Pues si, aunque no entiendo porque te arreglas tanto para una cena en casa**

-**Ya te dije que invite a alguien, vamos no seas desesperada. Ve a cambiarte que no tardan en venir**

**-¿Ósea que son mas de uno?**

**-¡Es una sorpresa!**

**-No me cambiare si no me dices**

**-Anna, no te voy a decir, así que sera mejor que te metas a bañar, te pongas un lindo vestido, y te pongas guapa. ¿No querrás que los invitados encuentren a la "**_**Bella Anna**_**" en fachas verdad?**

La rubia se quito el mandil rosa que llevaba y se lo lanzó a la cara a su mejor amiga y compañera de piso en la cara. Pues sabía lo persistente que Jeanne podía ser cuando se lo proponía.

Entro a su cuarto, y, sin encender la luz, se quito el mini-vestido azul que llevaba puesto. Una vez que se había quedado solo en ropa interior encendió la luz, camino hasta el enorme espejo de pared y se vio fijamente en él. Hace una semana, una famosa revista de moda la había nombrado la chica mas sexy de Asia, y una de las 5 mas bellas del mundo. No es que ella no lo creyera, pero últimamente ella no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

Había terminado una relación de mas de dos años con el que creía se iba a convertir en su esposo, Nichrome. Había caído en una depresión profunda, lo que la llevo a bajar mas de cinco kilos. Si bien, ella de por sí, era muy delgada, ahora estaba casi por desaparecer. Anna deslizo sus dedos por su torso, donde los huesos de la caja torácica se le marcaban muy visiblemente. Al menos agradecía el hecho de que sus senos y su _derriere _siguieran en el mismo lugar.

El hecho de haber terminado su larga relación con uno de los hombres mas cotizados de todo el mundo, no era lo que la había deprimido, sino el saber que, a pesar de tener solo 23 años, se sentía como una vieja de 80. Había vivido demasiado rápido. Por lo que no era de extrañarse que ahora, recién habido terminado con su novio, con sus dos mejores amigos comprometidos y sus compañeros de banda casados y casi casi con hijos, la joven se sintiera… sola.

Anna revolvió su rubio cabello y se metió a bañar. Jeanne no tardaba en apurarla. Tardó mas de 20 minutos en el baño, por el simple hecho de molestar a su amiga. Cuando salió, buscó en su armario un vestido de encaje negro, que Jeanne le había regalo la noche anterior, con el único fin, de que lo usara esa noche. La rubia suspiró, tratando de imaginar quienes podrían ser los misteriosos invitados. Inmediatamente después, procedió a arreglarse con metódico interés.

Cuando ya estaba por salir de su habitación, el timbre sonó. La chica salió, sin mucho logro, y se sentó a la mesa. Al parecer, Jeanne se encontraba peleando con el horno.

**-¡Jeanne! ¡Tus invitados están esperando a que les abras**! –dijo con sarcasmo la rubia, ante el comentario de esta, una cabeza platinada se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

**-¿Me harías el honor de abrir tu misma?**

**-No, son tus invitados no ****míos**

**-¡Anna!**

La rubia sonrió y sin mas, se puso de pie para caminar a la puerta, durante el trayecto el timbre sonó una vez más, lo que aumentó la incomodidad de la chica. Sea quien sea, era un mal educado.

**-¡Ya voy!** -Dijo, aun sabiendo que la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta no podía escucharla. Tal vez Horo tenia razón, debía contratar un guardaespaldas, para que abra la puerta

-_**Es tu equipo de seguridad, no tus sirvientes- **_le dijo en una ocasión su amigo, cuando mandó a uno de los guarros que la disquera le puso, a conseguirle una hamburguesa con papas

Molesta, abrió de golpe la puerta, solo para encontrarse con un par de hermosos ojos color chocolate, que durante muchos años había tratado, inútilmente, de olvidar.

Nauseas, un hueco en el estomago, y una indeseable necesidad de llorar, invadieron a la chica, que, después de verlo fijamente durante unos cuantos segundos, que al chico le parecieron horas, solo pudo susurrar su nombre con voz entre cortada

**-Hao…**

-**Siempre me ha intrigado saber, como es que eres la única que puede distinguir entre Yoh y yo.** –dijo el chico con una sonrisa, apagando su cigarro en un cenicero portátil. –**Hola Annita, es lindo verte de nuevo, y ver que sigues igual de hermosa que hace siete años.**

Todo empezó a darle vueltas, se giro hacia una recién llegada Jeanne, que la miraba preocupada, pero sonriente

**-¿Sor-presa?**

- Continuará -


	2. Chapter 2 A Little Pain

A Little Pain

Ese era, por mucho, uno de los peores momentos de su vida, delante de ella se encontraba el causante de sus mas grandes desgracias juveniles, Hao Asakura, sonriendo con sorna, como en los viejos tiempos.

**-¿No me vas a dejar pasar?** –pregunto el chico, con falsa humildad

**-No**

**-¡Anna! No seas así, es nuestro invitado**-chillo Jeanne. Fue en ese momento cuando cayó en cuenta de que el verdadero responsable de que ahora ella estuviera pasando ese tormento no era otra si no su "_mejor amiga_" Jeanne

**-¡NO! ¡Es tu invitado, no el mío!**

Y, como si de una adolescente loca se tratara, salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación dando portazos.

Escucho claramente como alguien venía detrás de ella, pero nunca espero que fuera el mismo Hao

**-Anna, sé que estas molesta, pero te pido que por favor, por favor, me escuches. Las cosas del pasado, pues, ya pasaron, sé que en determinado momento de nuestras vidas, yo me encargue de joderte, pero, por favor perdoname** –Silencio -**Bueno** – continuo el castaño –**Si no me quieres perdonar por todo lo que hice, hazlo por Yoh.**

Anna abrió la puerta de golpe, provocando que el chico callera de frente, pues estaba recargado en esta

**-¿Qué tiene que ver Yoh en esto? ¿Acaso el, ya me perdono?**

**-Pues, llegara en unos momentos, mira, solo te pido que hablemos los tres, ¿sí? Lo único que quiero, y también Jeanne, es que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes**

Jeanne, que cabe mencionar se encontraba escondida en el pasillo, se asomó con una sonrisa de culpa.

-**Está bien, pero que conste que no lo hago por ninguno de los dos.**

Justo cuando Hao iba a decir algo, el timbre sonó, y Jeanne salió corriendo a abrir.

**-Bueno, será mejor que vallamos a la mesa** –dijo el chico, ofreciéndole su brazo, pero ella lo rechazo, y camino sola

**Cuando llego a la sala**-comedor, Anna, se congelo por segunda vez en la noche. De espaldas hacia ella, y sentado en el elegante comedor, se encontraba Yoh, su Yoh, con esos viejos audífonos naranjas que una hace años el viejo Mikihisa Asakura le regalo en su presencia.

**-Hermano, ¡llegaste!** –dijo Hao, una vez que llego a donde se encontraba ella, obligando a su gemelo a voltear.

**-¡Si, Hermano…!** –El menor paro en seco cuando vio a la rubia, su mirada cambio, de una tierna y dulce a una resentida y amarga **-¿Qué, que significa esto Hao, Jeanne?, me dijeron que ella no iba a estar**

Anna se giró a ver a Hao, y después a Jeanne, que la miraban con culpa pero sin decir nada

**-¿Lo trajeron engañado?** –De pronto se sintió la persona más patética del mundo **-¡Jeanne, Hao! ¡¿Le dijeron que yo no iba a estar, con tal de que viniera?!**

**-Yo, será mejor que me valla**

**-Espera Yoh **–lo detuvo Jeanne **–Porque no hablan entre los tres un rato y aclaran las cosas**

**-No Jeanne, tú me dijiste que ella se había ido a grabar a New York**

**-Y no te mentí, se va mañana, pero no a New York. **

**-Como sea, me mintieron, ¡Yo me voy!**

**-¡Vamos Yoh! ¡No seas así! ¡Anna, dile algo!**

Yoh se giró nuevamente a Anna que se encontraba retraída en su mundo, ignorándolos. El chico se dio el lujo, de verla detenidamente, después de siete años de no verla. Era cierto que estaba muy delgada, (como Jeanne le había comentado a Hao ese mismo día, pero en la mañana, cuando se encontraron) pero aun así, se veía más, hermosa, que cuando tenía 16. Su, ahora, largo cabello, caía hermosamente por su espalda, y sus piernas, ahora más largas y torneadas, tenían moretones. Yoh se preguntó, si acaso, ese chico con el que Anna solía salir se había atrevido a golpearla, el simple hecho de pensarlo, le enfurecía.

**-Que se vaya** –dijo la chica, despertándolo**–si eso es lo que quiere, que se vaya. Después de todo, si estoy metida en este lio, es porque ustedes también me mintieron a mí.**

Y con paso firme, salió de la sala, dejándolos a los tres perplejos. A los pocos segundos llego con una pequeña maleta.

**-¿A… a dónde vas Anna? –**pregunto Jeanne con voz entrecortada

**-Ya sabes que voy a estar con Horo una semana, grabando**

**-Pues sí, pero creí que te ibas mañana temprano**

**-¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero estar en un lugar en donde se encuentran un par de mentirosos y un sujeto que no me quiere ver? ¡Me largo! Llego en una semana**

Y con paso firme y decidido salió de ahí. Una vez dentro del elevador, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba, ni su celular, ni las llaves de su auto, así que cuando bajo tuvo que pedir a recepción el teléfono para hablarle a Horohoro

_**-¿Diga?**_

**-Horo, ¿tienes compañía?**

_**-¿Anna? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué me llamas de este número? ¿Dónde está tu celular?**_

**-Lo olvide, dime si estas con una chica o estas solo** –dijo la chica a punto de un colapso nervioso

-_**No, estoy solo, ¿Paso algo? ¿Discutiste con Jeanne?**_

-**Nnn… Algo así, ¿Horo?**

_**-Dime**_

**-¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? Sin Ren en la ciudad no sé a dónde más ir**

_**-Claro, preciosa, te estaré esperando**_

**-¿Horo?**

_**-¿Mmm?**_

**-¿Puedes venir por mí? Deje las llaves del auto en el departamento**

_**-Ah, claro, yo paso por ti, pero ni se te ocurra salir del edificio, de seguro hay muchos mosquitos cerca**_

**-De acuerdo, te estaré esperando en recepción, pero no tardes por favor**.

_**-No, llegare en menos de cinco minutos.**_

**-Gracias**

_**-¿Anna?**_

**-¿Mmm?**

_**-¿Todo bien?**_

**-Te cuento cuando llegues. Ahora apresurate**. – Y colgó

Al poco tiempo, llego Damuko, la asistente personal de Horo, que en cuanto la vio, sonrió fascinada

**-Señorita Kyoyama, el señor Usui está en el estacionamiento esperándola –**le dijo la chica, entregándole una bolsa de plástico que contenía una gorra, y unos lentes oscuros, lo menos que Horo necesitaba era un escándalo en la banda.

Una vez "_disfrazad_a" salieron rumbo al estacionamiento. Ahí estaba Horo, en su mustang negro, esperándolas. Damuko le abrió la puerta de atrás a Anna, y una vez que ella ocupo el asiento de copiloto, el ainu arranco son decir una sola palabra.

Manejaron hasta la casa de Damuko, donde está bajo. Y después continuaron manejando hasta casa de Horo.

**-¿Me explicas el porqué de todo esto?** –pregunto de pronto el chico, cuando se detuvo ante una luz roja

**-Los Asakura regresaron** –dijo la chica en un suspiro

A Horo casi le da un infarto, él había escuchado que se encontraban en Japón pero nunca se esperó que en Tokio, y menos que se hallan encontrado con su amiga

**-¿Cómo? ¿Y estaban en tu departamento? ¿Ambos?**

**-Sí, Si, Si, la estúpida de Jeanne los invito**

**-¿Y aceptaron?**

**-Pues al parecer, Hao sí, pero a Yoh lo engañaron**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Sí, le dijeron que yo no iba a estar, para que no se negara a ir**

**-¿Y tú lo sabias?**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!**

**-Bueno, ya, no te esponjes. ..** -El chico vio a su amiga por el espejo, y le dolió lo que vio: tristeza y dolor. Hace años que se la había llevado lejos para evitarle esos sentimientos que otra vez la volvían a envolver

**-Horo, ya dejaste pasar dos luces verdes**

**-¡¿Ah?! Lo siento, me quede con Póker Face después de lo que me dijiste**

**-Imagina como estaba yo**

**-Lo imagino, pero, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?**

**-Mejor, necesitaba salir de ahí, ¿sabes?, la mirada de Yoh me quemaba, me hacía recordar todo lo que le hice**

**-¡Vamos Anna! ¡Que tú no tuviste toda la culpa!**

**-Pues sí, pero, a Hao ya lo perdono.**

Cuando llegaron a la casa, ambos se fueron a dormir al cuarto del chico.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

**-Bien comencemos a grabar, Anna, linda, ya lo sabes, entras en el…**

**-No es necesario que me digas en que tiempo entro, es mi canción **–interrumpió Anna Kyoyama, a su productor

**-Lo sabemos, señorita, es solo que el señor Horokeu se empeñó mucho con la pista** –dijo uno de los técnicos

**-Y yo con la letra así que no me molestes, que se perfectamente bien medir los tiempos**.

Ante la temerosa mirada del equipo de producción, la rubia entro a la cabina, se puso los audífonos, y espero a que la música sonara… espero el momento preciso para entrar, y con voz potente pero delicada, empezó a cantar

_**-Travel to the moon, kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku, dare mo, inai, hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara… tsuyoku naru tame, wasureta egao, kitto futari nara torimodosu… kidzuite, I'm here waiting for you, ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo, I'm here waiting for you, sakebitsudzukete, kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru, ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni, no need to cry**_ (*)

El productor le hiso una seña con el puño cerrado, símbolo de que había terminado de grabar la primera parte con éxito. Se quitó los audífonos y salió de la cabina, donde unos recién llegados Lyserg, Horo y Chocolove la veían asombrados.

**-¡Eso estuvo hermoso! ¿Hace cuánto que no te aventabas media canción de un solo viaje?** –pregunto Lyserg, dándole una botella con agua y una pastilla para relajar la garganta

**-Que te digo, amanecí inspirada.**

**-¿Crees poder continuar en 10 minutos?**

**-En cinco**

**-¿Estas segura güerita? La segunda parte es más difícil que la primera**

**-Si estoy segura Choco.**

**-En ese caso, grabamos de una vez, con todo y adornos** –dijo el productor llegando donde ellos, Anna asintió y volvió a entrar a la cabina, esta vez acompañada de las coristas, se volvió a poner los audífonos y espero la música

_**-Travel in silence, te wo nobaseba fureru noni ,kimi wa tooi, sore wa omoide no naka no koto, koe ga kikoeru me wo tojireba, chiisana itami sae itoshikute… mitsumete, I'm here waiting for you, kaze ni fukare hitori mayottemo, I'm here waiting for you, sora wo miagete, zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru, ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made, no need to cry, (Feel something**__**Feel nothing,Listen closely, Listen closely) Wide open ears ,Disarm the dream tickler, In the constant moment, (You will find me**__**Where it's quiet, Listen closely, Listen closely) Let the blood flow, Through all the spaces, Of the universe… kidzuite, I'm here waiting for you, ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo, I'm here waiting for you, sakebitsudzukete, kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru, ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni, no need to cry.**_ (**)

Sin esperar la señal del productor, la chica se quitó los audífonos y espero la aprobación de su equipo

**-¡Simplemente Hermoso!** –fue lo que Horohoro le dijo al micrófono.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la cabina, después de todo, esa era la canción de ellos, de Yoh y de Hao.

-…-…-Continuara-…-…-

* * *

TRADUCCIÓN:

(*)Paseando en la luna, desatas mi despertar y mis dueños. No hay nadie alrededor, mientras tú tiras de las cuerdas de las estrellas, porque me estaría volviendo más fuerte. Si estuviéramos juntos, podría recuperar mi sonrisa olvidada… observame. Aquí estoy esperándote incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante. Aquí estoy esperándote sin parar de gritar sé que mi corazón está tirando del hielo que nos conecta para que despierten mí, el de aquellos tiempos no necesitas llorar.

(**)Paseando en silencio. Incluso cuando quiere tocarte, al estirar mis manos, sigues estando lejos esto solo era algo fuera de mis recuerdos. Puedo escuchar tu voz cuando cierro mis ojos incluso un poco de dolor es agradable para mí. Mirame aquí estoy esperándote aunque me lleve el viento, sola y perdida aquí estoy esperándote mira el cielo mi corazón se ha separado eternamente de estas manos protectoras hasta que vuelvas a mirarme otra vez no necesitas llorar abre los oídos (sentir algo, no sentir nada) (escucha atentamente, escucha atentamente) y desarma este sueño a cosquillas y en el momento justo (si me hubieras encontrado donde estaba callada) (escucha atentamente, escucha atentamente) deja que mi sangre fluya atreves de todo el espacio del universo observame aquí estoy esperándote incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante aquí estoy esperándote sin parar se gritar, sé que mi corazón está tirando del hilo que nos conecta para que despierte en mí, el de aquellos tiempos no necesitas llorar.

-La canción se llama **A little Pain** y es de **Olivia Lufkin**

Gracias por leer…


	3. Chapter 3 Because

_**BECAUSE**_

Yoh Asakura despertó gracias al ringtone de un gallo, procedente del celular de su hermano.

Era algo, completamente estúpido. Hao ponía su alarma a una hora en la que no se paraba, y, a pesar de tener su celular al lado, nunca, nunca, nunca lo escuchaba, y así, el estúpido gallo despertaba a medio mundo, pero nunca a su hermano mayor.

**-¡HAO!** –Gritó el chico golpeando la pared que dividía su habitación con la de su hermano **-¡APAGA ESA PORQUERÍA!**

**-¡No soy yo!**

**-¡YA SE QUE NO ERES TU! ¡ES TU CELULAR!**

Sonidos de jalones de sabanas y algo grande que caía al suelo, un par de almohadazos y por fin, el desesperante sonido ceso.

**-¡Buenos días Yoh!** –se escuchó la voz del mayor del otro lado de la pared

**-Buen día, Hao**

:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-

Ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras de la casa de sus padres, conversando sobre lo pesado que era el sueño del mayor, y lo insoportable que se había vuelto el menor

**-Buenos días niños, su padre y yo escuchamos que despertaron con muchas ganas **–dijo Keiko Asakura, mientras ponía unos hot cakes en el plato de su esposo, Mikihisa, que se encontraba cambiándole las cuerdas a una vieja guitarra negra –**Miki, ya te dije que no hagas eso en la mesa. Par eso está tu estudio.**

**-Perdona, cariño, ahora me lavo las manos **

**-¡Valla, viejo! ¿Quién diría que el gran Mikihisa seria domado por una gruppie?** –rio Hao. Pero su mama llego a jalarle la oreja **-¡Duele, duele!**

**-¡¿A quién le llamas gruppie, jovencito?!**

**-Ma, ¿me puedes servir?, tengo pensado salir a recoger los papeles de la disquera antes de la 1 y son las 10** –dijo el menor, sentándose a la mesa, e ignorando las bromas y risas de su padre y hermano.

Keiko observo preocupada a su hijo, y por un momento se preguntó, que le había pasado al jovencito despreocupado y risueño que solía llegar cada fin de mes, a comentarle que tal iba con el bajo, y cuantos nuevos amigos había hecho en América.

**-¿Quieres hot cakes y jugo de naranja? ¿O tal vez te apetece más cereal y leche?**

**-Los hot cakes están bien, gracias, mama**

**-¡Hey, hermanito! ¡¿Piensas ir solo a recoger el papeleo?**

**-Si hemanote, no dejare que me acompañes después de que intentaste seducir a la nieta de uno de los productores**

**-Jaja, tienes razón, será mejor que vallas solo con Miki**

**-No, iré completamente solo**

**-Yoh yo soy su representante, no puedes ir tu solo**

**-Papá, después de salir de ahí… iré a ver a Anna Kyoyama. Es por eso que voy solo**

El sonido de un plato estrellándose al suelo, llamo la atención de los tres hombres.

**-¿Qué vas a ir a dónde?** –pregunto calmadamente Keiko, aunque por dentro estaba que no aguantaba la rabia

**-A ver a Anna Kyoyama** –contesto Yoh en el mismo tono de voz

**-¿Para qué? **

**-Voy a pedirle disculpas, y a hablar con ella.**

**-¡¿POR QUÉ?!**

**-Porque, el viernes en la noche Hao y Jeanne Lasso nos engañaron a ambos, para que nos re-encontráramos, y ella se terminó yendo de su casa. Y, dado a que ambos trabajamos en la misma disquera, no será nada nuevo que nos encontremos varias veces, por lo que sería muy incómodo no hablarnos**

**-Pero… Yoh**

**-¿Qué Hao?, ¿No es, después de todo, lo que tú y Jeanne querían?-** la pequeña cocina se quedó en completo silencio, Yoh, por su parte, se puso de pie -**Ya no tengo hambre, me iré a duchar**.

:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-

**-¿Vamos al cine?** –le pregunto al oído un coqueto Lyserg

**-Tenemos que grabar tres canciones más, antes de siquiera pensar en salir a comer**

**-¿Cuándo terminemos?**

**-No**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Lys, porque no mejor sales con una de tus amigas y me dejas en paz**

**-Porque, ninguna de mis amigas es tan linda como tú, y porque sería divertido ver los nuevos chismes de la prensa. Hace meses que no hablan de mí. Y además esta película esta genial, te va a gustar, ¡Anda, Anna! ¡Di que sí! ¿Sí?**

**-¿Qué película es?**

**-"**_**En llamas"**_

**-¿**_**Los Juegos del Hambre**_**?**

**-Sí, ¿recuerdas que fuimos a ver la primera parte en Los Ángeles?**

**-Sí, lo recuerdo.** –La chica soltó un falso suspiro de resignación y le contesto –**Esta bien, Lyserg, iré contigo. Pero en plan de amigos, nada más allá de eso.**

_***Omoide ga subete**_

_**Tsukareta kono kokoro wo itsumo**_

_**Iyaseru no naraba**_

_**Mayowazu kitto aruite yukeru no ni**_

_**Daremo mune no oku ni sotto**_

_**Itasou na toge atsume**_

_**Jibun no koto kizutsuke nagara**_

_**Mata ai wo mitsukete yuku**_

_**Love is everywhere**_

_**Dakishimetai**_

_**Tooku mitsumeteru anata no mabushii sono me wo**_

_**Love is everywhere**_

_**Nigedasanai**_

_**Setsunasa mo ima wa**_

_**Kono karada mitashite motto tsuyoku Because**_

Yoh salió de la oficina de Peyote, y se dirigió hacia donde este le había dicho que _**Triger**_, la banda de Anna se encontraba grabando. Camino hasta llegar a la cabina, pero se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía

**-Anna me conto que tú y Hao regresaron, pero nunca me imaginé encontrarme con uno de ustedes tan pronto…**

Yoh se giró para encarar al recién llegado, aunque no necesitaba verlo para saber quién era…

**-Hola, Horo**

**-¿Qué hay, Yoh? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscabas a alguien en especial?**

**-Bueno, en realidad Hao y yo acabamos de firmar con **_**Díaz&Tepes**_**. Salí a tomar un poco de aire y, me perdí**

**-¡Valla! Los eh escuchado por la radio en un par de ocasiones y, aunque suenan geniales, nunca me espere que Boris y Peyote los firmaran… ¡Bienvenidos a las grandes ligas!**

**-Gracias… supongo. Ustedes son geniales. **

**-Pues sí, y eso es porque tenemos a nuestra princesa. Por cierto, ella no está aquí. Salió al cine con Lyserg, ¿lo recuerdas? Ese punk, inglés, con pelo verde y cara de niña. Nuestro bajista.**

**-Sí, lo recuerdo. Odiaba a mi hermano porque le bajo a su novia en tercero de secundaria. Pero, Horohoro, yo no vine a buscar a su princesa, aunque gracias por la información. Bueno, me retiro, tengo que ir a recoger a Hao a casa de mis padres, fue un gusto poder verte de nuevo.**

**-Sí, Yoh, el gusto fue mío, la próxima vez salgamos a comer con Chocolove, para recordar los viejos tiempos** –Yoh le contesto con una sonrisa, y antes de que se diera la media vuelta para irse, Horo lo detuvo –**Yoh, deja a Anna en paz, por mucho tiempo hemos tratado de que vuelva a vivir una vida normal, y con su repentina aparición en su departamento… no se… que es lo que ella tiene, pero si se algo, no voy a permitir que tu o Hao la vuelvan a lastimar, porque entonces, ya no me va a dar gusto encontrarme contigo, y se me va a olvidar, que alguna vez, fuiste mi mejor amigo**

**-… Despreocúpate, Horokeu… como ya te dije, no vine aquí, a buscar a Anna. Dale mis saludos a Choco y a Lys.**

:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-

**-¡Es impresionante!, ¡Es mejor que el libro!** –dijo Lyserg mientras caminaba con Anna del brazo. Acababan de ver la película y ahora deambulaban por el _**Today Shoping**_, un centro comercial en el que no se permitían fotógrafos ni prensa.

**-No seas tonto Lys, ¡Nada! ¡Nunca! Una película basada en un libro jamás va a superar al libro.**

**-Eres una hipster**

**-Y tu un ente sin cultura.**

**-Lo que digas, ¿vamos por un café, antes de regresar a casa con Horo?**

**-De acuerdo.**

Ambos caminaron por el exclusivo centro comercial hasta llegar a una cafetería. Sin embargo, una persona en especial, llamo la atención de la rubia.

A unos cuantos pasos de ellos, sentado solo en una pequeña mesa de madera, se encontraba Yoh Asakura…

_****Nakitaku naru toki **_

_**Jibun wo mata gomakasu KUSE ga **_

_**Sarigenaku fureru **_

_**Yasashisa mo hanetsukete shimau keredo **_

_**Kizutsuku nara kokoro ni fukaku **_

_**Yakitsukete ii yo to **_

_**Sou oshiete kureta anata ga **_

_**Mou ima wa koko ni inakutemo **_

_**Love is everywhere **_

_**Dakishimetai **_

_**Tada hontou no jibun to mukiatteru konna yoru **_

_**Love is everywhere **_

_**Nigedasanai **_

_**Kurushimi mo ima wa **_

_**Kono karada tsukinukete motto tsuyoku Because**_

**-¡¿Ese de ahí no es…?!**

**-Yoh…**

El chico se giró cuando escucho que alguien lo nombraba, para encontrarse con la insensible mirada de Anna.

**-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?** –susurro Lyserg, mas para sí mismo que para alguien mas

El castaño se puso de pie, y camino hasta donde ellos se encontraban

**-Anna, yo… creo… creo que debemos hablar…**

Lyserg sentía la tensión en el aire, y, por primera vez, desde que la conoció, sintió tristeza por su amiga.

**-¿Lys, podrías dejarnos solos? Dile a Horo que me disculpe por no llegar a la hora acordada.**

**-S-sí, regresa a casa con cuidado… nos vemos, Yoh**

**-Nos vemos Lys, y gracias**

El chico le dedico una falsa sonrisa a Yoh, y una de seguridad a Anna, antes de salir por donde entro.

**-¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De lo mucho que me odias? ¿De lo mucho que te lastime? ¿O de la estúpida cita a ciegas que Jeanne y tu hermano planearon?**

**-Yo… solo… quería verte.**

Anna se sorprendió por las palabras del chico, pero no lo demostró. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a esconder bien sus emociones, debajo de un mascara de frialdad.

Yoh, la tomo de la mano y regreso a su mesa, se sentó y le hiso un ademan, para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Cuando la chica se sentó, el castaño comenzó a relatar

**-Hace unos días, Hao y yo llegamos de Miami. Nuestro primer disco vendió mas de 3 millones de copias, así que no se nos hiso extraño que un tal Ryunosuke Umemiya nos quisiera contratar para tocar en uno de los desfiles de moda que él organiza aquí en Tokio, y aprovechando que Peyote Díaz quería firmarnos en Japón, decidimos regresar. Cuando nos reunimos con Ryu-kun y sus socios para checar detalles, tanto a Hao, como a mí, nos sorprendió ****mucho de ver que una de las diseñadoras era Jeanne. Tenía años que no la veíamos así que, entre risa y risa, nos contó que esta por casarse con Ren, que es la diseñadora general de **_**Ume-Lass**_**, que había vivido en París durante más de tres años, contigo. Y que regresaron a Tokio hace más de dos años, que vivían juntas en un departamento de Shinjuku. Ella no dudo en invitarnos a cenar, y Hao no dudo en aceptar, pero yo me negué, porque no quería verte… aun así le prometí que iría a cenar a su casa un día, en el que tu no estuvieras. No paso mucho para recibir la invitación de Jeanne, con el pretexto de que te habías ido a grabar a New York… bueno, ya sabes el resto de la historia. Cuando saliste, enojada del departamento… me sentí muy mal, porque, después de todo, a ti también te habían engañado.**

**-¿Así que quieres disculparte?**

-**Sí, disculpame, por como actué, fue algo inesperado.**

El silencio entre los dos reino. Anna tenía muchas cosas que decir, por las que disculparse, pero… simplemente las palabras no salían

**-No importa, es entendible que hallas actuado así** –fue lo único que la rubia atino a decir. Sin embargo, el silencio reino otra vez…

**-Y… ¿Qué ha sido de ti?, Jeanne me contó que acabas de terminar una relación.**

**-Sí, con Nichrome Patch.**

**-¿El actor? **–Anna asintió **-¡Valla! Me imagino que entre estrellas se entienden. O entendían, lo lamento.**

**-Yo no lo lamento**

**-Me imagino **-…- **¿Y la banda?. Sí que la están armando en grande.**

**-Sí, es mayormente, por todos los esfuerzos de Horo que estamos donde estamos. Tú y Hao no lo hacen tan mal, están dando pasos agigantados.**

**-Supongo que es, en gran parte, por la guía de Mikihisa, no es lo mismo comenzar desde cero, que comenzar por donde tu padre se quedó.**

Anna sonrió. Ella misma había admitido, hace años, ser una gran fan de Miki "_dedos mágicos_" Bell. Y aun hoy en día lo consideraba uno de los mejores guitarristas del mundo, después de Horo, Keith Richarts, Carlos Santanna y Slash, claro está.

**-Me alegro que les este yendo bien, se lo merecen.**

**-Gracias**

Nuevamente, el incómodo silencio reino entre los dos… Anna vio disimuladamente su reloj pulsera y decidió que era momento de escapar.

**-Bueno, gracias por la charla. Tengo que irme ya. Esta es la última noche que pasamos en casa de Horo y tengo que guardar mis cosas.**

La chica se puso de pie, y empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida, pero Yoh la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él.

**-¿Te vas sin despedirte? **

Anna se giró para verlo. Su mirada, anteriormente dulce y relejada, ahora era triste y cansada. Y le dolió saber, que ella era la responsable de eso.

**-Ven conmigo**. –le susurro ella al oído, Yoh se sorprendió, pero no se negó. Pago lo poco que había consumido y salieron de ahí rumbo al estacionamiento.

Anna lo dirigió a un _Cuttlas_ negro. Ante la divertida mirada de Yoh ella solo se sonrojo

**-¡¿Qué?! Si, ya sé que esta feo, y pasado de moda, y es por eso que lo amo, porque me ayuda a pasar desapercibida**

**-No dije nada** –contesto el chico con su risita tonta, tan característica en el.

Ambos subieron al auto y se quedaron viendo, sin saber que hacer

**-¿A dónde vamos?**

**-No sé, yo solo te sigo…**

**-Yoh…**

**-Anna, quiero estar, contigo… Por lo menos una noche… Te deseo…**

Él se acercó a ella, y en un solo movimiento, tomo sus labios con los suyos, no en un beso de amor, más bien en uno desesperado.

Ya era muy tarde para volver a atrás…

* * *

Gracias a **Guest** por el review, me alegro que te haya gustado.

La canción es **Because** de **Olivia Lufkin**… Gracias por leer.

**TRADUCCIÓN:**

*Si todos los recuerdos, se curaran siempre, mi corazón cansado sin duda podría caminar sin perderse.

Todo el mundo junta dolorosas espinas cuidadosamente en el fondo de su corazón, mientras se hacen daño a sí mismo, luego encuentran de nuevo el amor,

El amor está en todas partes quisiera abrazarte A tus ojos deslumbrantes que miran a lo lejos no puedo escapar El amor está en todas partes no puedo escapar.

**Lleno mi cuerpo con más fuerza, cuando me dan ganas de llorar el habito de engañarme a mí misma me toca despreocupadamente a pesar de de que rechazo incluso la ternura

Si algo te hace daño, está bien hacerlo arder profundamente en tu corazón aunque tú me enseñaste eso, ya no estás aquí,

El amor está en toda parte quisiera abrazarte esta noche en que solo estoy frente a mi verdadero yo El amor está en todas partes no pudo escapar porque ahora también el dolor atraviesa mi cuerpo con más fuerza.


	4. Chapter 4 Don't Jump

_**Don't Jump**_

Yoh despertó con una enorme incertidumbre. Nuevamente había caído. Había tropezado con la misma piedra.

Se giró para observarla dormir… tan tranquila, tan delicada, tan hermosa, _tan ella_.

No negaba que extrañaba verla dormir… Anna Kyoyama en su versión frágil.

Sin poder soportarla un segundo más, se puso de pie, y recogió su ropa del suelo. Mientras se vestía, trataba de localizar a Hao por el celular. Eran las 12:18 A.M. no era posible que estuviera dormido ya.

**-¿Hao?** –dijo cuándo el mencionado se dignó a contestar el celular

_**-¿Yoh? ¿Dónde estás? Mamá estaba preocupada por ti, así que le dije que nos veríamos en un antro del centro. Ahora mismo estoy mintiéndole a nuestra adorada madre por ti. Me debes una.**_

**-Lo que digas-** Anna se giró en la cama, y, temeroso de tener que hablar con ella, Yoh se encerró en el pequeño baño. **-¿Puedes venir por mí?**

_**-¿Dónde estás?**_

**-¿Dónde estás tú?**

_**-En Shinjuku**_

**-Ok, ¡Maldición!, Hao, en que parte…**

_**-Ok, ok, no sé qué demonios hiciste pero necesitas relajarte**_

**-Me acosté con Anna Kyoyama, eso hice, y necesito salir de aquí, antes… antes de que despierte**

**-**_**…**_

**-¿Hao? ¿Sigues ahí?**

_**-Eres un idiota**_

**-¡Ya se! ¡Ya sé que soy un idiota!, pero ahora mismo necesito que me digas donde diablos estas**

**-**_**En Kabukichö**_

**-Ay, pero que fino**

_**-No hablemos de finura hermanito.**_

**-Yo estoy en Shibuya, te veo en la estación de trenes en 15 minutos**

**-**_**No, mejor nos vemos en el cruce de Shibuya, en 10 minutos.**_

**-¿No que estabas en Shinjuku?**

_**-Estaba, ya voy en el tren así que apresurate**_**.** –Yoh colgó. Necesitaba un trago.

Abrió la llave del lavabo y se lavó la cara. Espero a que mínimo, pasaran diez minutos, pues para Hao, diez minutos eran 30.

Decidido salió del baño, solo para encontrarse con la habitación completamente sola.

**-¿Anna?**

_***On top of the roof**_

_**The air is so cold and so calm**_

_**I say your name in silence**_

_**You don't want to hear it right now**_

_**The eyes of the city**_

_**Are counting the tears falling down**_

_**Each one a promise of everything**_

_**You never found**_

_**I scream in to the night for you**_

_**Don't make it true**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**The lights will not guide you through**_

_**They're deceiving you**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**Don't let memories go**_

_**Of me and you**_

_**The world down there**_

_**Out of view**_

_**Please don't jump**_

:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-

Corría. Hao lo iba a matar. Cuando llego al famoso cruce, le marco a su hermano, esperando que esta vez si le contestara

**-¿Hao?**

-_**No, caperucita roja**_

**-¿Dónde estás?**

_**-¡Enfrente de ti! ¡Idiota!**_ -Y colgó

Yoh busco a su hermano con la mirada, para encontrarlo en la calle de enfrente, parado junto a la estatua de Hachiko. Sonrió levemente, para correr hasta Hao se encontraba

**-Lo siento.**

**-¿Lo sientes? Sabes que, olvidalo. Ya vámonos.**

**-Sí.** –Yoh comenzó a caminar rumbo a la estación, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Hao no lo seguía **-¿Qué pasa?**

**-¡Si serás! Ya no hay trenes**

**-¿Ah? ¿Tan tarde es?**

**-Son la una y cuarto, Yoh. Tomemos un taxi**

:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-

**-¿Entonces? ¿Te dejo una nota o algo así?**

**-No, nada…**

**-¿Ni en recepción? ¿Nada?**

**-Cuando baje, me dijeron que la cuenta estaba pagada**

Ambos soltaron un leve suspiro…

**-¿La buscaras?**

**-No, lo de hace un momento… no debió suceder.**

**-Mamá te matara…**

**-La verdad me preocupa más lo que Jeanne, Ren y Horo me digan o hagan, que lo que mamá piense…**

**-Ella solo se preocupa por ti**

**-No. Ella solo se preocupa por ti…**

**-Yoh…**

**-Hao, ¿Te puedes ir a tu habitación? Quiero dormir**

EL aludido solo atino, a levantarse de la cama de su gemelo y salir de ahí.

:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-

_****You open your eyes**_

_**But you can't remember what for**_

_**The snow falls quietly**_

_**You just can't feel it no more**_

_**Somewhere up there**_

_**You lost yourself in your pain**_

_**You dream of the end**_

_**To start all over again**_

_**I scream in to the night for you**_

_**Don't make it true**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**The lights will not guide you through**_

_**They're deceiving you**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**Don't let memories go**_

_**Of me and you**_

_**The world is down there**_

_**Out of view**_

_**Please don't jump**_

_**Don't jump**_

Esa noche soñó con Anna, y con Hao. Con Jeanne y Ren. Con Horohoro y el pequeño Manta. Lyserg y Choco. De cuando todos se conocieron en Chicago. Cuando todos eran amigos. De las travesuras y bromas que hacían en el colegio.

Cuando Jeanne y Ren se odiaban, y él y Anna estaban tan enamorados…

En sueños recordó: _la traición de su novia… con su propio hermano. El dolor que sintió. Anna embarazada de Hao. Gritos. Discusiones. Un pequeño forcejeo entre los tres. Un accidente. Un aborto. Sus amigos en su contra. Una partida. Una herida en el alma. __Hao arrepentido. Él perdonándolo._

Yoh despertó de golpe…

_*****I don't know how long**_

_**I can hold you so strong**_

_**I don't know how long**_

_**Just take my hand**_

_**Give it a chance**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**I scream into the night for you**_

_**Don't make it true**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**The lights will not guide you through**_

_**They're deceiving you**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**Don't let memories go**_

_**Of me and you**_

_**The world is down there out of view**_

_**Please don't jump**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**And if all that can't hold you back**_

_**I'll jump for you**_

Durante siete largos años había vivido bajo el autoproclamado seudónimo de _víctima_. Pero la verdad, es que él sabía que Anna y Hao también habían sufrido. Ellos no solo perdieron su confianza, ellos perdieron un bebe. Un ser que crecía dentro de Anna. _Y todo por su culpa._

Tal vez esa era la razón principal por la que había perdonado a Hao tan prontamente, o por la que no le reclamo a ninguno de sus amigos su repentino rechazo.

Tal vez, ya era momento de madurar. De abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que no podía seguir viviendo en ese agujero, en el que él mismo se metió.

_**Olvidando el pasado para vivir el presente y continuar con el futuro…**_

* * *

Gracias a: **Selma-Itako**, **angel**, **Guest** y **kokoa** por comentar…

La canción se llama _**Don't Jump**_ y es de **Tokio Hotel**. (No tiene mucho que ver con el capitulo pero me encanta por si sola)

PD: _**Kabukichö**_es un barrio rojo de Tokio. Nunca he ido a Japon, pero mi amiga Gabie ha ido dos veces, y dice que el tren de Shinjuku a Shibuya se hace aproximadamente 10 minutos. Eso es lo que dice ella... y en base a lo dicho escribí.

TRADUCCIÓN:

* En la parte superior de la cubierta, El aire es tan frío y tan tranquilo, Digo tu nombre en silencio, No puedo oírlo ahora, Los ojos de la ciudad, Están contando las lágrimas que caían, Cada uno una promesa de todo, Nunca se ha encontrado.

Yo grito en la noche para ti, No hacerlo realidad, No saltes, Las luces no te guiarán, Te están engañando, No saltes

No deje que los recuerdos se vayan, De mí y ti, Ahí abajo El mundo, Fuera de la vista, Por favor no saltes.

** Abres los ojos, Pero usted no puede recordar lo que para, La nieve cae en silencio, Usted simplemente no puede sentir nada más.

En algún lugar allá arriba, Te perdiste en su dolor, tu sueñas con la final, Para empezar todo de nuevo, Yo grito en la noche para ti, No hacerlo realidad, No saltes

Las luces no te guiarán, Te están diciendo, No saltes, No deje que los recuerdos se vayan, De mí y ti, El mundo está ahí abajo, Fuera de la vista, Por favor no saltes, No saltes

*** No sé cuánto tiempo, Puedo abrazarte tan fuerte, No sé cuánto tiempo

Sólo toma mi mano, Dale una oportunidad. No saltes.

Yo grito en la noche para ti, No hacerlo realidad, No saltes, Las luces no te guiarán, Te están engañando, No saltes, No deje que los recuerdos se vayan, De mí y ti, Ahí abajo El mundo, Fuera de la vista, Por favor no saltes. No saltes

Y si todo eso no te puede detener, Voy a saltar por ti


	5. Chapter 5 Recorded Butterflies

_**RECORDED BUTTERFLIES**_

**-¡¿Una despedía de solteros… mixta?! ¡¿De dónde has sacado una idea tan absurda?!** –Anna miraba expectante a su amiga.

Ambas se encontraban en su pequeño departamento, hojeando revistas de moda, y haciendo llamadas para confirmar la asistencia de cierto tipo de personas a la boda y cosas por el estilo. A pesar de que todavía faltaba un mes para la boda, Jeanne parecía tomarse todo demasiado en serio.

**-¡Sí! ¡No dejare que Horo le organice una orgía a Ren!**

**-¿Orgia? Creo que estas exagerando**

**-Tal vez, aun así, será lo que yo diga **–dijo la platinada, mientras cogía una revista de la pequeña mesita que estaba enfrente de ellas

**-¿Y que pasara con la salida a Las Vegas? ¡Jeanne! ¡Gaste dinero en eso! **

Desde que Ren le pidió matrimonio habían organizado ese viaje, como su última aventura de solteras.

**-¿Qué tanto pudiste haber gastado? Si solo fueron los boletos de avión**

**-¿Y las reservaciones en el hotel? **

**-Cancelalas y ya.**

Anna se puso de pie y, molesta, salió de la pequeña y acogedora sala de estar para dirigirse a su habitación.

No le molestaba el hecho de que Jeanne quisiera hacer una despedida de solteras mixta, ni siquiera el hecho de que ahora tenía que cancelar su viaje a Las Vegas, sino la manera tan despreocupada en la que actuaba. Ese viaje era muy importante para las dos, y Jeanne lo cancelaba por proteger su futuro matrimonio. ¡Por favor! Si alguien quiere ser infiel, no necesita escusas como una despedida de soltero para hacerlo, solo basta un poco de soledad y deseo.

Anna se golpeó mentalmente por eso.

Se quitó las sandalias y el vestido strapless que llevaba puesto y se metió a la cama en ropa interior. Era temprano. Se giró para tomar su celular y checar la hora, pero, justo en ese momento sonó.

Era Yoh.

La chica se debatió mentalmente en si contestarle o no. Y opto por lo mismo que había hecho desde que el castaño trataba de comunicarse con ella desde hace ya una semana completa: No contestar.

Cuando la melodía ceso, no pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando una nueva melodía llego, esta vez anunciando un mensaje de texto.

Haciendo lo contrario a cuando le llamaba, tomo el celular y leyó el contenido del mensaje:

_**-"NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO… CONTESTA**_"

Obviamente no lo haría.

Aun no sabía quién le había dado su número a Yoh, pero secretamente lo agradecía. El hecho de que él tratase de comunicar con ella, la hacía sentir menos estúpida por haberse acostado con él y después salir corriendo como colegiala tonta

Anna salió de la cama rápidamente, el reloj marcaba 1:37 y el avión de Ren llegaría a las 4:30, había prometida pasar por él para conversar un rato, antes de que Jeanne lo secuestrara para pulir los últimos detalles de tan esperado día para los dos.

Sin más la rubia se metió a bañar, seguro el aeropuerto estaría repleto de fotógrafos.

_**Recorded butterflies in the twilight **_

_**Sneak out the closet **_

_**kioku wa yasashisugite zankoku **_

_**Quietly stealing the magic **_

_**From my view **_

_**samenai yume alone **_

_**Stay with me tonight **_

_**kono namida sora de kagayakeru you ni **_

_**Stay with me tonight **_

_**furisosogu DAIYA no shizuku **_

_**Reflect my eyes**_

:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-

Caminaba entre la gente, acompañada por Bason, el guardaespaldas personal de Ren, que, por alguna razón que hasta la misma Jeanne desconocía, no había acompañado a su amo a China

A pesar de que trataba de pasar desapercibida (vestía completamente de negro, utilizaba lentes de sol y un sombrero), no lo logro, fue cuestión de minutos para que decenas de personas, en su mayoría adolescentes hombres, se le acercaran para tomarse una foto con ella. Anna aceptaba con una sonrisa, aunque no con muchas ganas

**-Gajes del oficio** –le dijo a Bason, cuando este no pudo controlar a la gente.

Mientras ella firmaba pequeños cuadernos y se tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra, Bason recibía la llamada del piloto, Ren había llegado.

Dudando, se acercó a la chica por la espalda y le susurró al oído:

-**El señorito acaba de llegar, nos espera en el andén privado**

Ella solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras continuaba en su labor de Rock Star. Bason por su parte se sintió ignorado, hasta que ella empezó a despedirse de la enorme multitud de fans.

Caminaron entre la gente, deteniéndose de vez en vez, cada que alguien solicitaba a la rubia cantante para una foto o una firma, hasta por fin llegar a una pequeña habitación, a la que, por fortuna de la paciencia de Bason solo podían entrar personas autorizadas.

Una pequeña sala con bar era lo que se encontraba en la sala de espera de los jets privados, la habitación podría ser muy sencilla a no ser porque era claro que todos los objetos que se encontraban ahí eran de lujo.

Esperaron lo que bien podrían ser 10 minutos, hasta que el señorito Ren, entro, con grandes aires de grandeza y una sonrisa cínica.

**-¿Llevan mucho esperándome?** –Dijo con burla, sin embargo al ver a su única amiga, se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal… **-¿Paso algo que no me contaron? ¿Quién se murió? ¿Jeanne está bien?**

**-Hao e Yoh Asakura regresaron** –fueron las únicas palabras de la chica.

A pesar de que se encontraba totalmente confundido, Bason sabía que no era de su incumbencia meterse en los asuntos de su amo, y menos en los de sus amigos. Así que con cuidado de no ser una molestia, tomo las maletas de Ren y se dirigió a la salida, más para dejarlos solos, que para guardar las cosas en el auto.

**-Regreso en un momento señorito** –el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez que el hombre se fue, Anna rompió esa barrera de frialdad y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo.

Era algo extraño, que a pesar de tener muchos buenos amigos Anna solo se podía abrir ante Ren, solo él la conocía al cien por cien. Y ella estaba segura de que a Ren le pasaba lo mismo, solo ella lo conocía realmente.

**-¿Cómo? **–dijo el chico, rompiendo el silencio, pero sin romper el abrazo

**-Jeanne**

**-¡¿Jeanne?! ¡¿Qué hiso?!**

**-Ryu los contrato para que tocaran en el desfile de noviembre… y obvio, Jeanne se los encontró, y los invito a la casa a cenar, sin decirme nada**

**-La voy a matar**

**-No, ya lo hice yo no.**

**-¿Hay algo más cierto?**

**-… **-Anna dudo en si decirle todo a Ren, aunque era claro que él no era tan impulsivo como Horo, si iba a hacer algo al respecto –**No, es todo**

**-Dudaste** –dijo el chico separando levemente de ella, lo suficiente para verla a los ojos. –**que pasa Anna**

**-Es solo que me encontré a Yoh en un mall, e iba con Lyserg, pero él me pidió hablar a solas, y bueno hablamos**

**-¿Sobre qué?**

**-Se disculpó por lo que paso en casa.**

**-¿Y ya?**

**-Sí, y ya. Después le dije que no se preocupara, que ya no estaba molesta y me fui a un bar a emborracharme, hasta que Horokeu me llamo y me fue a buscar.**

Ren no le creyó, de eso estaba segura. Pero también estaba segura de que no la iba a presionar para que le dijera todo. Después de todo el respetaba la privacidad.

Bason toco antes de entrar, tiempo que les dio para separarse. No es que se avergonzaran de mostrar su lado débil enfrente de Bason, si no que Ren estaba comprometido con Jeanne, y que alguien lo encontrara abrazado de la mejor amiga de su novia, podría malinterpretarse.

**-Señorito, salimos en cuanto usted diga**

**-Vámonos ahora entonces**

Anna y Ren salieron a la par, mientras que Bason iba detrás de los dos, apartando a los fotógrafos.

_**I bury it in the back garden **_

_**Cover it with sticks and leaves **_

_**kakushita itami no koe afurete **_

_**Pink avalanches crash down **_

_**And seal my eyelids **_

_**kogoeta mama no my heart **_

_**Stay with me tonight **_

_**nagareru hoshi atsuku yami wo suberu **_

_**Stay with me tonight **_

_**hikari uke omoidasasete **_

_**Hold me**_

:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-.:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-

Desde que se habían comprometido, Jeanne y Ren habían tenido cuatro fiestas de compromiso. La primera era de parte de la familia de Jeanne. Marco y Lucchis le hicieron una pequeña cena, a la que solo Ren, Jeanne y ellos estaban invitados. Fue, a palabras del mismo Ren, _una pequeña bienvenida a la familia Lasso_; la segunda fue la de la familia Tao, una fiesta igual de privada; luego vinieron una que les hicieron en la agencia de modas de Jeanne y la ultima en las empresas Tao.

Pero esta última era la que, en opinión de ambos, más les importaba. La fiesta de compromiso organizada por sus amigos.

La habían organizado desde que se comprometieron, una fiesta a la que solo fueran sus amigos. Y por fin, el tan esperado día llego. Desde temprano, Kanna, Martilda, Marion y una recién aparecida Tamao (para molestia de Anna) habían llegado al departamento de Jeanne para ayudarlas a decorar.

Después de que todo estaba perfectamente en orden, el equipo de catering empezó a llegar, con una extraña combinación de comida china, japonesa y francesa…

**-¡Todo se ve delicioso!** –exclamo Tamao con cara de tonta.

**-Hubiera preferido una hamburguesa con queso…** -respondió Anna, molesta por la presencia de Tamao

**-¡Como sea! ¿Se van a quedar aquí para arreglarse?** –dijo Jeanne interviniendo rápidamente

-**Sí, deje nuestra ropa en el auto, ahora mismo bajo por ella** –y en un segundo Kanna abandonó el departamento.

:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-

Los invitados habían estado llegando poco a poco.

_**-Solo caras conocidas**_ -se dijo a si misma Anna, que, sin desearlo, era una de las anfitrionas.

Basto un segundo, para darse cuenta que estaba perdida, por la puerta, venían llegando Ren, con Hao e Yoh.

_**Stay with me tonight **_

_**anata to nara ame ni mo utareyou **_

_**Stay with me tonight **_

_**kono namida sora de kagayakeru you ni **_

_**Stay with me tonight **_

_**furisosogu DAIYA no shizuku **_

_**Reflect my eyes **_

_**Stay with me tonight **_

_**nagareru hoshi atsuku yami wo suberu **_

_**Stay with me tonight **_

_**hikari uke omoidasasete **_

_**Hold me**_

_**:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-**_

* * *

Muchas gracias a: **tsubasamike**, **selma-itako** y **angel **por dejar review y gracias a todos por leer…

Por cierto, tal vez el proximo capitulo tenga un poco de lime…

La canción es **Recorded Butterflies** de **Olivia Lufking**

_**Traduccion:**_

Mariposas registradas en el crepusculo

Salen furtivamente del armario

Las memorias son bonitas y matan

Tranquilamente robando la magia,

De mi vista

El Sueño sin fin, solo

Quédate conmigo esta noche

Para que estas lágrimas puedan brillar en el cielo

Quedate conmigo esta noche

Las gotas de diamante que cain

Reflejan mis ojos

Yo enterré eso en el jardín de atras

Cubierto con ramas y hojas

La voz se excede con el dolor que yo escondo

Las avalanchas color de rosa se caen abajo

Y sellan mis párpados

Mi corazón siempre congelado

Para siempre congelado

Quédate conmigo esta noche

La estrella cadente incandecente atraviesa la oscuridad

Quedate conmigo esta noche

Recuerdame cómo conseguir luz

Abrasame

Quedate conmigo esta noche

Quédate conmigo esta noche

Para que estas lágrimas puedan brillar en el cielo

Quedate conmigo esta noche

Las gotas de diamante que cain

Reflejan mis ojos

Quédate conmigo esta noche

La estrella cadente incandecente atraviesa la oscuridad

Quedate conmigo esta noche

Recuerdame cómo conseguir luz

Abrasame


End file.
